


Welcome Back

by rockliff (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rockliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine decides to return to Dalton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

“I missed you.”

It’s fast and rough, same as the kisses he leaves on Blaine’s jaw and throat and the small amount of shoulder he can reach under the crisp, white shirt he’s finally adorning once again. Blaine barely notices it between how his head spins and his chest pounds, but it’s there - the first real indication since Blaine’s return that Sebastian really  _cares_.

Blaine moans quietly, eyes closed and head thumping back against the wall of his new (old) dorm room, “Ohh… I missed you, too…” He hears the soft  _whump_  of Sebastian’s blazer hitting the floor and reaches out to feel the hard muscle of his arms, more defined since their last meeting at the Lima Bean this summer. He moves to loosen Sebastian’s tie further, but Seb bats him away, instead yanking the white button-down out from Blaine’s grey slacks.

His eyes flutter open for only a moment before they slam closed again at the pressure of Sebastian’s mouth on his own, almost too much tongue confidently exploring inside, but Blaine likes it. It makes him feel wanted. It makes him feel  _needed_ ; he gives it back to Sebastian as much as he gets.

Sebastian’s hands are long and slender and running up under Blaine’s shirt, feeling hidden abs and hips and hair and he actually _moans_  against Blaine’s mouth - “Fuck, Blaine,” - as he removes Blaine’s belt from the loops.

There’s a moment, then, where Blaine nearly pulls back, nearly leaves and never speaks to Seb again, goes back to calling Kurt just to hear his voicemail speak after one ring. No one’s gotten this intimate with him since Eli. He hasn’t wanted to be intimate this badly since Kurt.

But there it is. 

He wants this  _just as badly_  as the last time he was intimate with Kurt.

The realization fully hits when he feels one of those long hands shove into the front of his pants. His belt’s gone and his fly is down, and there, inside his baby blue boxer briefs, Sebastian is touching and stroking with far more grace than Blaine had expected. Blaine arches and moans a bit too loudly and Sebastian throws his hand over Blaine’s mouth. 

“Shhh…” His lips graze Blaine’s ear as he speaks. “Mm, you feel big.” 

Blaine takes a short gasp of breath when Sebastian removes his hand from Blaine’s mouth, and he rasps out quietly, “I’m nothing special.”

Sebastian squeezes below the head of Blaine’s cock, relishing in the whimper that escapes Blaine’s lips before he speaks. “You’re far more than special. You’re  _exquisite_.” 

“Sebastian…”

Blaine pushes his hips forward, trying to get closer to him, but Seb has other plans.  He kisses Blaine, using his own hips to press Blaine’s small frame to the wall, and gently slips his hand from his underwear.

“Since the first time I saw you, I’ve wanted to do this,” he murmurs in a silky tone that sends a quiet tremor through Blaine’s chest; he flicks the buttons of Blaine’s shirt open expertly and bends his knees more the lower he gets.

Once the shirt is open, Sebastian is on his knees. His lips are parted and his eyes are bright and blown out at the iris - he’s eager, but composed. He presses his lips to Blaine’s stomach below the belly button and chuckles at the twitch it causes. The breath from his nose tickles Blaine’s stomach hair and he exhales from deep in his chest.

“Please, Sebastian- please stop teasing, I can’t… It’s been too long since… Oh-” Blaine is cut off abruptly by his own gasp and whimper and head whacking itself back against the wall at Sebastian’s mouth, wet and warm, over the head of his dick through his underwear. Seb soaks the spot before pulling back a bit and licking, flicking his tongue against the head and tilting his gaze back up to Blaine.

Blaine remains frozen in place with his palms pressed to the wall behind him, stiff and trying not to push his hips out again. Sebastian is working him outside the cotton, moaning against him, even pressing his nose in to breathe him. It’s too much and not enough and Blaine feels like his world is going to end if he doesn’t have Sebastian’s mouth on his cock, for  _real_ , right this fucking moment.

Lucky for him, Sebastian is a fucking mind reader or something because after one last long lick up the length, he tugs down on the elastic of his boxer-briefs and grins, tucking it under Blaine’s balls as his full erection is exposed. 

Sebastian licks his lips and Blaine has a fleeting moment of self-consciousness as he watches him take in the sight, but it passes when Sebastian wraps his fingers around the base, giving it a slow pull.

“ _Really_  big…” His breath is warm against the head of Blaine’s cock and he bites down on his lower lip to keep in a moan. Sebastian hums softly for a moment and then, without warning, flattens his tongue and licks the tip.

“Ohfuck-” Blaine tries to grasp at the wall for purchase and tries to keep his eyes open to watch while Sebastian smirks, tapping Blaine’s cock on his tongue. 

There’s a few moments here where Blaine swears he blacks out, but his cock is in Sebastian’s mouth - his  _throat_ , oh  _shit_  - and Seb’s hands are pushing his hips solidly to the wall. He tries to buck, but he can’t. The restraint Sebastian has against him makes him dizzy with arousal and he lets out a weak, “ _Sebastiannn_ …”

Sebastian pulls off and takes a few breaths, gazing up at Blaine. “What do you need, gorgeous?”

“More… I want- just- More.” He’s too dazed to care how absolutely fucked-out he sounds. It makes Sebastian’s cock twitch.

With a playful sigh, Sebastian takes Blaine’s dick again, but not as deep; he adds more pressure and suction and saliva, working him with his tongue and watching how Blaine’s fingers twitch against the wall for something to grasp. 

Without moving his head away from Blaine’s dick -  _so warm and dark and beautifully veined, the texture unbelievable against his tongue_  - he grabs Blaine’s hands and tangles them into the soft brown hair no longer immaculately gelled to Sebastian’s head.

Having something in his hands does something to Blaine, flips a switch; Sebastian’s hands are also now free of Blaine’s hips and he’s rubbing Blaine’s balls in his palm. Blaine tugs on the locks in his fingers and slams forward, choking Sebastian only for a moment before he resettles and simply opens his mouth, gazing up at Blaine. He’s silently asking to be face-fucked and Blaine can see it, he knows that look, he’s seen it on a billion guys in porn and he’s  _overwhelmed_  with all these feelings and and sensations and -

Sebastian moans loudly around Blaine’s dick as he humps into Seb’s mouth, and the vibration sends an electric heat directly up the base of his spine. He needs that again and again and oh  _fuck,_  if Sebastian just knelt there and made noises around his cock he could come in no time flat.

So he pulls on Seb’s hair - yanks on it, really - and Sebastian lets out a cry. Blaine babbles, “Yes, yes, more, keep doing that… Keep moaning, feels so fucking good, Sebastian…”

He does as he’s asked, wanting nothing more than to please Blaine in this moment. Sebastian loves to suck cock - that’s indisputable - but the best part of this blowjob, this particular time, is that he gets to taste Blaine Anderson.

Blaine, however, is completely beyond conscious thought. He’s close, there’s a familiar pressure behind his balls and he’s already made the mistake of looking down to watch Sebastian take his dick with stretched red lips, sending him nearly over the edge already, but he’s holding on.

Until Sebastian groans lowly around his dick, then pulls off to stroke Blaine’s dick over his face.

“Please…” Sebastian rasps, “Blaine, come for me.”

Blaine sees stars. He sees flashes of light. He sees the world close in and when he opens his eyes he sees Sebastian Smythe with his lips around his cock, having visibly already taken a shot or two to the lips and chin. And he’s humming around him.

“Mmmm…” The vibration runs through Blaine’s oversensitive cock. “Mmhmhm, mhhhmm…” Sebastian sucks and pulls off with a loud pop, chuckling as he wipes the come from his lips and sucks it off the tips of his fingers.

Blaine is still panting and dazed, but somehow manages to speak. “You are really… Really good at that.” 

Sebastian smiles, “I know.” He wipes his chin to collect more of the substance on his face while the other hand rubs firm circles over the crotch of his pants. “Mmm, I’d be very willing to teach you. I’ve even got a live model ready…”

Blaine groans, “You’re completely ridiculous.”

With a not-so-gentle tug at Seb’s hair, he pulls him up to a stand. Against thesalty kiss they share, Sebastian murmurs, “Welcome back.”


End file.
